The Chase
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: After long term romances with both Jesse and Paul, Suze shocks them both by embarking on a whirlwind romance with a complete stranger, and is gone one morning from Carmel without trace. Can Jesse fight for the girl he wants, or will Paul get there first?
1. The Note

**A/N My new tale! Its kind of new to what I've written before, and I like this first chappie!Its long-ish, and I think I kinda accomplished a Jesse-like POV! The whole story will be in Jesse's POV, much to the delight of some of my readers! Please review, I want this to be liked as much as Meant to Be!**

**Gee, I use a lot of exclamation marks.**

Summary:

_After long-term romances with both Jesse and Paul, Suze shocks them both by embarking on a whirlwind romance with a complete stranger, and is gone one morning from Carmel without trace. Can Jesse fight for the girl he wants, or will Paul get there first?_

**Chapter One: The Note**

The moment my key slid into the lock, I relaxed. 48 hours of Susannah and me, uninterrupted by lingering term papers and demanding professors. It was going to be Heaven.

I always loved weekends. Leftover pizza for breakfast, a soppy chick-flick fest (Susannah's choice, not my own, of course) late at night, romantic cuddles on the couch... I had things made.

I threw my folders onto the breakfast counter and collapsed onto the couch, turning on the Sports Channel. Thats a great thing about the 21st century. Football.

I was calm, I was collected, and completely unaware of anyone behind me, until I felt warm hands on my shoulders.

"Tough day at NoCal?" I heard a gentle whisper in my ear, and those hands massaged my shoulders deeply. "You're so... tense."

I turned around to face a smiling Susannah. No matter where I was, or how used I had become to staring into her face, her brilliant green eyes always caught me by surprise, and locked my gaze. They sparkled with mischief as she leant in for a kiss.

"Hello," she said, after she broke away.

I smiled back. "Hello, Susannah."

I grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her onto my lap. She giggled as I stroked her cheek with one callused finger, but then silenced as I placed a fingertip to her lips.

"Jesse," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied, and met her mouth with a soft, passionate kiss. She wrapped her warm, soft hands around my head and pulled me closer. We were perfect, no matter what came between us.

xxxx

_**"You mean to tell me," Paul said, with an expression of utmost disgust on his face. "That you love him?"**_

_**A slow, salty tear crept its way down Susannah's cheek. "Yes," she whispered, taking my hand. "I'm so sorry, Paul."**_

_**Paul met my gaze. "And you love her too?"**_

_**I smiled sadly. "How could I not?" I asked. "She's so beautiful, and smart, and passionate."**_

_**"I know all that," replied Paul. He dug in his pocket for a velvet box. He tossed it to Susannah. "Which was why I was going to give you this."**_

_**Susannah snapped it open. Inside lay a delicate, sparkling diamond ring. She looked at me, and then at Paul.**_

_**"Yeah, an engagement ring," he muttered. "Keep it, if you want. It was going to be yours anyway."**_

_**"Thank you so much Paul," gushed Susannah. "For this.. and for everything."**_

_**"Whatever," Paul replied, turning away. But with a nod to me, he said, "Treat her well."**_

I awoke with a jolt to find Susannah in my arms, wrapped in our duvet. She was so beautiful, even when asleep and snoring softly. I pulled her closer, and rested my head on hers.

xxxx

**_"So," Susannah said sadly as she hauled her suitcase into my lounge. "This is it."_**

**_"It really is," I replied. "Are you OK?"_**

**_Susannah dropped her suitcase. "Of course," she said. "I'm with you."_**

**_I smiled, and took her in my arms. "But?" I whispered in her ear._**

**_"I.. I just feel bad. About Paul, I mean."_**

**_"He had to find out sometime," I said. "And it was better this way. Before you made love."_**

**_Susannah sniffed, and pulled away. "Paul... Paul and I were never going to have sex," she said, awkwardly._**

**_"Why not?" I asked. I mean, I knew I was a little anti - pre-martial activities, but I always thought I was in a minority._**

**_"Aw geez, Jesse, you can't expect me -"_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_Susannah sighed heavily. "Because," she said. "Because I always wanted my first time to be with you!"_**

**_She covered her mouth the second the words came from it. But it was too late. I had heard._**

**_I took her hand. "Really?" I asked, pulling her closer._**

**_"Yes," she whispered._**

**_"Then it will be," I stated firmly._**

**_Susannah looked up to me with big, green, glassy eyes. "W-what?" she asked. "I thought... you always said-"_**

**_"I have always said," I replied. "Which is why - " I crouched down. "- I'm asking you... Susannah Simon. Will you marry me?"_**

**_"Yes!" she cried, leaping onto me, and nearly knocking me over. "Yes!"_**

**_She kissed me hard on the mouth, then leaped off._**

**_"Oh my god," she said. "I have to go ring Cee Cee!"_**

I awoke again, for the second time, to find myself alone in the bed we shared. I got out, and put on a shirt.

"Right," I called, striding into the kitchen. "Am I cooking breakfast or are you-"

Susannah was nowhere to be found. None of her lilac scent hung in the air. No clothes of hers were hanging around, none of her bras hung of the doorknobs (an annoying habit). There was no evidence that she'd even set foot in the apartment.

"Susannah?" I cried. "Susie?"

Something caught my eye. It was a note, messily scrawled onto scrap paper, lying by the bread bin.

It read:

_Dear Jesse,_

_A year ago, I agreed to marry you. I loved you then, and I love you now. I tell you everyday. But somehow, what was between us then, isn't there now. I've met somebody else._

_His name is Marco. He's a marine biologist, and we're going to Austrailia, to study marine life. I love him, Jesse. I'm so sorry._

_Suze_

_x_

And underneath the paper, lay the ring I'd slipped onto her finger a year ago.


	2. The Truth

**A/N Wow. Thanks so much much for all my reviews! I so did not think I was going to get 8! Thank you so much, guys - old and new (well, not old like as in 80, but you know!). Just keep it up, OK?**

Summary:

_After long-term romances with both Jesse and Paul, Suze shocks them both by embarking on a whirlwind romance with a complete stranger, and is gone one morning from Carmel without trace. Can Jesse fight for the girl he wants, or will Paul get there first?_

**Chapter Two: The Truth**

"Don't lie to me, Slater!" I yelled, throwing Paul into the wall by his collar. "She's gone, and you know it!"

"I swear," cried Paul, getting up and straightening himself. "I had no idea."

I picked him up by his shirt again and held him against the wall. "She loves this guy," I said, every word hurting. "And now, she's gone."

"Welcome to my world," spat Paul, shrugging me off. "You think I didn't hurt when she went off with you, Taco boy?"

I backed away, my head in my hands.

"We were engaged," I whispered, sinking into a chair. "Going to be married."

"I know what engaged means, idiot," growled Paul, but he pulled up a chair beside me. "Dude, I'm sorry."

I wiped away a tear. I had to be a man in this situation, after all. "At least you knew who I was when Susannah chose me. I mean, I've never even heard of this... Marco. He could be a dangerous man!"

"I doubt he's as dangerous as that Diego guy though," said Paul, and he laughed. I lifted my eyes though and that stopped his chuckles pretty fast.

"If you really didn't know anything about it," I said, getting up - Paul nodded in regards to my comment- "Then I'll be going home."

"Best thing to do," agreed Paul. "Get some rest." He walked with me to the door of his flat. "Uh - where did you say they were heading?"

"A part of Austrailia, to study marine life," I replied, shrugging on my coat. "Thanks, Paul."

"No worries," he said, and he shut the door.

xxxx

**_"Good morning," I said, leaning over her shoulder to kiss Susannah's cheek. "Sleep well?"_**

**_"Yeah," she smiled, buttering her toast. "Had some pretty interesting dreams..."_**

**_"Really?" I said, taking a slice of toast she handed me, and sitting at the counter. "Do you care to share?"_**

**_"Of course not," replied Susannah, widening her eyes. "My dreams are private affairs of my mind!"_**

**_"Why bring them up in conversation, then?" I asked, taking a bite of buttery toast. "If you do not care to elaborate?"_**

**_"Well..." said Susannah, then she burst into tears. I gasped. Was I really that bad a suitor?_**

**_"Querida? What's the matter?"_**

**_"My dreams!" she cried. "They... they weren't about you!"_**

**_I nearly coughed up semi-digested bread, but restrained myself. Was she dreaming of another man?_**

**_"Who, then?" I asked cautiously. "Who were you dreams fixated on?"_**

**_Susannah remained silent, and sipped her tea out of her very old, chipped Brooklyn mug._**

**_"Querida?"_**

**_"Paul!" she burst. "OK? I've been wondering lately, what would have happened if Paul hadn't let me go. If he'd have... chased me, or something. Asked for me back."_**

**_I have to admit, this conversation was a little disturbing, and was making me a little uncomfortable. It was also a little disheartening._**

**_"Would you go back to him?" I asked nervously, getting up, and buttoning the shirt I'd put on loosely. "If he asked, I mean."_**

**_"I don't know," she replied, taking another sip. "But... but it would have been nice to have been asked."_**

I sat up, swamped in duvet, a fine sheen of sweat covering my forehead. I really should take a lavender bath or something before retiring to bed. I was not at all calm when sleeping, and these flashbacks were not at all pleasant.

But, I thought, what if it was trying to tell me something? Like, perhaps, she did want me back? Like, she would come back to me if I asked?

There was only one way to find out. I leaped out of bed and got dressed - conservatively of course, if I was going to travel - and reached under my bed for a suitcase.

Socks, underwear, everyday clothes, pyjamas, a simple nightbag of toiletries...

"Where are you going, so late at night?" A voice spoke behind me.

I turned around, and got the fright of my life.


	3. Lily

**A/N Thanks so much for your reviews! You guys put a smile on my face - and I need smiles now the holidays are coming to a close. Keep reviewing! And thanks to The Salad Is Dressing for the geographical help.**

Summary:

_After long-term romances with both Jesse and Paul, Suze shocks them both by embarking on a whirlwind romance with a complete stranger, and is gone one morning from Carmel without trace. Can Jesse fight for the girl he wants, or will Paul get there first?_

**Chapter Three: Lily**

"Nombre de Dios!" I gasped, clutching at my heart. "As Susannah would say, you scared the pants off of me."

The girl standing before me was pale in complexion, and her pale blue eyes stared earnestly at me. Her shiny-looking hair was in braids, one either side of her face, which had a pointy chin and dimpled cheeks. She had a certain glow about her, which implied of course, that she was a ghost.

Yes, I can see ghosts. Cope with that information please, for I am far too busy telling this story to explain...

Her face twisted in confusion. "But you are wearing trousers," she replied, in an oddly English accent.

"Never mind," I muttered, irritably, knowing I had better things to do than explain American culture to a tiresome British ghost. "What is a British ghost doing in California? Why aren't you haunting your own country?"

The girl smiled sadly. "I've always wanted to see America," she said. "California, in particular. And when I came across this apartment, I was intrigued by your lives."

"Well I'm glad somebody finds my life amusing at the moment," I said, disgustedly.

The girl looked shocked. "Of course not!" she replied angrily. "I was saddened by Susannah's departure, just like you. I was drawn to this dwelling because of the energy of two mediators, not to spy on you as if your lives were part of some soap opera!"

"Is that why you are here?" I demanded. "Do you require the services of a mediator?"

"I do not know why I am still wandering the Earth," she said sadly. "My dearest siblings and parents have long since died, after the pleasurable lives I watched them lead. I do not care for my younger relatives - nieces and nephews and so forth... I have ne'er know them."

I felt myself softening towards her. God only knew how long I'd spent as a ghost. "What's your name?"

The girl turned her head, and her braids were thrust behind her shoulders. "I am Lily Thomas."

"How did you die?" I asked. Well, I had to make some sort of conversation.

"Typhoid fever," she said sadly. "The same year our Queen's consort died of the same illness."

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. I laced up my shoes. "I wish I could listen for longer, but I have to go."

"To chase Susannah?" Lily asked earnestly.

"Yes," I replied, walking into the kitchen, but Lily was hot on my heels.

"You won't catch her," she said firmly. "Her plane has already left the airport."

I sighed, distraught, and dropped my duffel bag. Was I too late?

"Where did she catch a plane to?" I asked, dropping my eyes to meet Lily's own, surprised gaze. "You did follow her, didn't you?"

"Of course," replied Lily, sticking out her chin. "I was mighty interested. But why should I tell you?"

I sighed again, and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I love Susannah," I said. "Don't you want this soap opera to have a happy ending?"

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Yes!" she cried. "Alright then, they caught a plane to Cairns, on the Queensland coast. So go get in your motor-object!"

"You mean my car?" I asked amusedly. Lily smiled. "I am not used to these new inventions," she said, blushing.

She followed me out to the parking lot and waited beside the car. "Have a nice trip," she said, sadly. "Good luck with getting Susannah back."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to come along?" I asked. Lily's grin lighted up her whole face.

"Really?" she replied, climbing in. "I can come?"

"Of course," I said, throwing my bags into the boot and stting beside her. "I'll need you to be my official geographer and spy. And don't you want to see how this story-line turns out?"

**_A/N _What _I_ want to know from _you_ is... What do you think of Lily? Do you:**

**a) Like her, she seems OK**

**b) Hate her, she should mind her own business,**

**c) Love her to pieces (in the platonic sense, please...)**


	4. Turbulence

**A/N OMG, you guys! You rock! Thanks so much for all your reviews! Much appreciated. The poll from last time proved that Lily was mostly liked, a little loved, but no hates, thank goodness. After all, she's Jesse's sidekick! Keep up the reviews, and enjoy the chapter.**

**_Summary: After long term romances with both Jesse and Paul, Suze shocks them both by embarking on a whirlwind romance with a complete stranger, and is gone one morning from Carmel without trace. Can Jesse fight for the girl he wants, or wil Paul get there first?  
_**

**Chapter Four: Turbulence**

"I'd like to purchase two-" Lily nudged me in the ribs. "-_one_ ticket to Cairns, please."

"Ouch," I said, as we were walking away. "You didn't have to nudge quite so hard."

"Yes, I did," Lily replied firmly, tugging the bottom of her lace dress straight. "You were forgetting that nobody else can see me. Do you want to be taken to a mental institute?"

"No, Lily. Sorry, Lily," I said, humbly, digging in my carry case for my passport.

"Very well," said Lily, but she continued her patronising lecture. "You know, Mr De Silva, for someone very talented in the field of medicine, you do not have an awful amount of common sense-"

"Jesse," I corrected her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You called me Mr De Silva. Its OK to call me Jesse."

"Oh." Lily blushed. "Alright then."

"And," I continued, as I still had the upper hand over a seemingly stunned Lily. "You can quit your.. motherly manner. I am about 30 years your senior!"

"I find that impossible," Lily declared, obviously finding her voice again. "Ive been dead for over 100 years, long before you were born-"

"You keep thinking that, then," I said amusedly, enjoying the look of confusion on her face. I handed my passport and ticket to a stern-looking collector.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked me. "You haven't taken any type of drug, have you?"

I smiled uneasily. "No sir," I replied. "Uh... I have been a little sleepless, due to business. I appear to just be a little jumpy. Just trying to calm myself down..."

OK, a lie. But I did not want to appear as if I was talking to myself in a conversational manner...

"Very well done Mr - I mean, Jesse," Lily corrected herself. "Quick thinking."

"Yes," I said, righting myself.

"So," she said, scurrying alongside of me. "How are you older than me? I've been dead for-"

"Yes, I know," I interrupted impatiently. "But can we concentrate on boarding the plane right now?"

"Fine," Lily sighed. "But you owe me a mighty explanation."

xxxx

"Are you OK?" Lily asked me.

I wretched, and held a hand to my mouth. "I don't believe I am," I said. "I don't think I have been since they mentioned turbulence."

Lily laughed, but stopped once I shot her a disapproving look.

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I cannot get used to these.. contraptions. I cannot feel this.. turbulence you speak of."

I smiled. "You'll catch on quick, I promise."

Lily grinned. "I'll hold you to that." She rested her head on my shoulder. "I never thought of you to suffer from travel sickness."

"I guess I'm not used to these... 'contraptions', either," I replied, looking down at Lily's mousy head.

"Hm..." whispered Lily, looking disgustedly at the filled carrier bag hanginf from the arm rest. "Anyway... do you really love Suze?"

"Of course!" I replied, exasperated. "We were engaged - betrothed -" I added for her benefit.

"Wow," Lily said, admirably. "I've never been in love."

I smiled sadly and amde a non-commital noise. "What am I going to do with you?" I said instead. "Do you want to be mediated?"

"I don't know," whispered Lily, settling on my shoulder. "I want to be alive again."

"No can do," I said simply. "But I suppose I wouldn't mind you being alive these days..."

I waited a while, I suppose, waiting for an answer. Any sort of reply, really. But none came. "Lily?" I repeated.

She was snoring softly on my shoulder, and her hand was gently clasped over mine.

And the weirdest thing?

I didn't even mind.

**A/N How do you want this story to end? Will Jesse or Paul get the girl? Or possibly Marco...?**


	5. Cairns

**A/N Sorry for not updating in ages! Here's the next slice, anyway, and I'll work on getting the next one up soon.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Cairns Colonial Club Resort, or Cannon Street, nor the characters created by Meg Cabot. Only Lily and Marco. And, I guess, Richie.**

Chapter 5 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Cairns. Please wait for the plane to come to a complete stop before leaving your seat and standing. Thankyou."

I lifted my head in a dozily, to find that it had been resting on Lily's head. I shook myself and stretched.

"Have we arrived?" Lily asked in a startled but sleepy tone.

"Yes," I said, then added -"Good evening."

"Evening?" she repeated confusedly. She peered out of the window. "Why, so it is. Good evening, Jesse."

I smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Lily grinned. "You know that I hadn't slept in nearly fifty years? I suppose I was just so... comfortable." She blushed.

"Likewise," I said awkwardly.

There was an intense silence between us - only sometimes interrupted by the plane's squealing breaks - and it lasted until Lily eventually spoke.

"We've stopped!" she said, leaping up.

"Yes," I replied, and stood beside her. "Shall we get off then?"

"I think that may be the general idea," she said teasingly. "Or else we may end up in Colorado, or even Hackney."

I grabbed my bags, and we departed the plane - in silence, of course. I didn't want another country to think I was crazy. As Susannah would say: I didn't want to be carted off to the loony bin.

I missed her terribly. Her pretty smile, her couraegous attitude, and - OK, her stunning legs. It drove me crazy, the fact that another man was enjoying her company.

**_"Maybe we could get matching tattoos," Susannah suggested, as we strolled down the streets of Carmel, hand in hand. "A little heart with S+J on it, or something."_**

**_"Or, we could get pizza?" I asked, fishing for my wallet._**

**_"You're so unromantic, Jesse," Susannah sighed dreamily. "Still, I guess pizza is cheaper. Though it won't last forever."_**

**_"But its safer," I added._**

**_"Not if we digest some bad pepperoni," she replied diplomatically. "We could catch or something, and die. At least we'd be dead together, forever though."_**

**_"Why are you so set on forever?" I asked, handing over the bucks for our pizza._**

**_"Well, we're going to last forever, aren't we?" Susannah said, meaningfully. "I just wanted something to symbolize that."_**

**_"Forever...?" I muttered, thoughfully._**

**_"Yeah," she said, firmly. "So don't you ever even look at another girl, OK? Because if you do, I'll be kicking your ass."_**

"Jesse?" Lily asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "This gentleman has been asking you the same question for about five minutes."

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Oh, sorry. I was far away." I lifted my duffel bag from the conveyer belt.

"Are you alright, mate?" the guy in front of me asked. "You seem a little lost. Do you need any help?"

"Uh..." I said, a little unsure. "No. Thanks. I'd better be going. Come on, Lily." I took her hand. The man looked at me in confusion. "Its...er... what I call my suitcase."

"Its what I call my suitcase?" echoed Lily, amusedly. "I have to say, I have ne'er heard that before."

xxx

"So, where to look first?" Lily asked, looking around. We were in central Cairns, about 7km from the airport. The taxi had taken us as far as my limited amount of cash could. You can guess how much I had then.

"Well, my guess is that they are staying in a hotel," I replied. "Or a resort, or something."

"We could try that one," said Lily, pointing across the street. "Cairns Colonial Club Resort," she read. "Cannon Street."

"Sounds like a winner," I said. "Its worth a try, anyway."

I rang the bell impatiently on the desk. "Hello?" I called.

"Hang on, sir, be patient."

An averagely tall man appeared from behind the counter. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Are there any.. Marcos staying here?" I asked cautiously. The man checked a book from underneath the counter. "Three," he said. "All checked in last week."

"Are there any Susannahs staying with them?" I queried impatiently.

"I am afraid that I cannot be authorized to tell you that, sir," replied the man - labelled Richie. "Unless you are a close friend or family."

"Tell him you work with Marco," whispered Lily. "That you're a marine biologist too?"

What a genius!

"I'm only here because I need to refer to him about our project we are working on," I said, feigning profession. "We are marine biologists, you see."

"Richie" smiled. "Of course, sir," he said, "To the left, and up the stairs. They are staying in a standard room."

"Thankyou!" I sighed, and followed his directions hurriedly, Lily scrurrying after me.

I knocked hard on the door, anxiously running a hand through my hair.

"You look fine," mouthed Lily, then she politely dematerialized.

"Lily!" I called, but then the door opened.

There she stood, her hair dripping wet, her body wrapped loosely in an off-white towel. Her legs were bronze, and her lips were glossy.

"Honey?" called a man behind her. He appeared by her side.

"Marco," she said. "Its Jesse."


	6. Chardonnay

**A/N Hey! Sorry it takes me so long to update! I've been really ill recently though - won't go into detail - so I have an excuse! I'm hoping to be finishing off some of my other fics so that I can spend more time on ones like these - also Liar Liar and Unrequited. Please please please don't punish the late update and not review! Please review!**

Chapter 6

Marco closed the door. The rush of cold air slammed into my face, and beside me, Lily materialised.

"So?" she said, excitedly. "How did it go?"

Behind the door, I could clearly hear Susannah giggling, and masculine grunting. "I think that may give you some idea," I said, and I turned and marched straight down the corridor.

Lily frowned, but tottered behind me hurriedly. "So you're just going to give up?" she asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes," I said. "Its obvious she can't stand the sight of me anymore."

I felt Lily's hand grasp my shoulder. I spun around. "What?" I snapped.

"Haven't you got any pride?" she asked. I softened.

"What's pride got to do with this?" I asked. She ignored me.

"She was... probably just a little surprised to see you. Let her get used to the idea of you again. She'll come around, you'll see."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, but I pulled Lily into a hug. "Thanks, Lil."

"Its Lily," she replied stiffly, but she patted my back all the same.

xxx

"I remember breakfast," said Lily pleasantly, as I sat at the table the next morning. "But it only used to consist of bread and lard in my day."

"Hm..." I said, but my gaze was fixed on the other side of the room. One glass table seated five, conservatively-dressed people. A few smoked cigarettes daintily, others sipped their orange juice. Amongst them, I saw Susannah. I could see, under the table, her hand was caressing Marco's leg, who was whispering something in her ear. She laughed aloud, and her humour rang clear across the breakfast area.

Lily followed my gaze. "Give her time," she said, slipping her fingers through mine, squeezing my hand sympathetically. "Stop staring."

I shook my head, and Lily let go. my hand tingled. It wasn't meant to do that. I ignored it, and spread butter on my toast. I took a bite.

"What a... dear she seems," said Lily reluntantly. "She appears very comfortable expressing her affection for that gentleman."

"That gentleman," I said. "Is Marco."

"Oh," she replied carefully. She studied my profile slowly, then turned to look over at Marco. Eventually, she appeared to come to a decision. "I think you are the more handsome," she said. "His nose is quite obscure."

I laughed, and downed my juice. "Come on," I said. "I want to show you something."

Lily pursed her lips curiously, and I pulled her firmly by the hand to our - my - room. I saw Susannah glance in our direction as we left the room, so I hurried us along. I didn't need her to do my mediating right now. I had enough problems.

"What is it?" Lily asked excitedly, as I was unlocking the door. "Come on, Jesse, you can tell me. Come on!"

"Nuh-uh..." I said, guiding her in slowly. "Close your eyes..."

I shut the door behind us and opened the curtains. "Open your eyes!"

Lily lifted her lids and gasped. Her fingers squeezed mine as she observed the sparkling waves of the Pacific.

"Its so beautiful," she whispered. "I've... I've ne'er seen the sea before! Its just so... endless. Big. I-"

I pressed a finger to her lips. "Ssh," I said, opening a window. "Just watch, and listen."

xxxx

"I think this is a bad idea," I said, as Lily pushed up my tie.

"I don't," she replied. "If what you say is true - that flirtation in public is accepted in your society, then I see no flaw. You with another female? It will drive Susannah wild with jealousy."

"Yeah," I said, swatting her hand away. "But the problem is... there is no female."

"You're an attractive man," said Lily. "It should be no problem. Now... do what you have to do. Strut your stuff, is what they say, no?"

"Yeah," I repeated, staring at my unsure reflection. "But-"

Lily pressed a finger to my lip - returning the same motion I had done only hours earlier - and grinned. "I'll have no buts, Mr De Silva," she said. "Now hurry along."

"You're not coming?" I asked in surprise.

"Good gracious, no," she replied. "I will complete ruin your style. Everybody knows that a supernatural sidekick is out of fashion."

I smiled. "Don't wait up."

I closed the door behind me, and wandered down the corridor and followed it to the bar. Sat at it were many a woman, all dressed up in their seductive glamour, each pout painted with shiny gloss. They all looked so appealing... to anyone but me.

Still, when I heard Susannah's laugh - she was sat on Marco's lap on one of those lounge chairs - I knew my mission was clear. I had to get her back. There was no other alternative. We belonged with each other. Of course we did.

"Juice," I said to the bartender, then turned my back to scan the room calmly. Blonde or brunette? Or redhead?

"What kind?" asked the bartender nervously, behind me.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes. "Whatever," I said. "It doesn't matter."

I was about to return to my current occupation, when I felt his fingers tap my shoulder. "Sir?" he said. "I need to know. Orange? Apple?"

I sighed. "Do you not know the meaning of nonchalant?" I hissed. "Orange!"

I spun around crazily in time to see Susannah shoot me a look of - well, I guess - pity. She massaged Marco's shoulders with her fingertips and kissed her way from the nape of his neck to his ears. I rubbed my forehead. She sure was making this hard.

"You're funny," said a girl who had recently taken a vacated barstool beside me. "But I sense you're not from Cairns. Or Austrailia, even."

"No," I said, with a smile that showed all my teeth. "I'm from sunny CA. Carmel."

"Carmel!" she exclaimed. "Wow. That's up North, yeah? My grandfather owned a house up there. I spend every summer up there."

I raised my eyebrows. The red herring had been found.

"Really," I said, turning to face her. Time to turn on the charm. "I wondered if I recognised your pretty face somewhere."

Could there be a cheesier line?

I shook my head, and tried again. I turned to the bartender. "My treat," I said. "Get this lady a -"

"-Chardonnay," she finished. "To match my name."

Chardonnay. Wow. I didn't know you could actually christen a kid that. I thought that was just for T.V.

"Chardonnay," I repeated, calmly. "Well, that's...different."

"Isn't it!" she squealed excitedly. "What's your's?"

"Jesse," I said, without thinking. Damn. I had meant to give a fake name.

"That's soo... sexy," Chardonnay coaxed. She put a hand to my cheek. "You know? I think that if I had you on paper, I'd pin you on my wall."

I gulped. Okay, back away slowly...

I glued my eyes on Susannah, who was calling a waiter over, and ordering them someone. Probably a specially-sophsiticated margherita to go with her specially-sophisticated boyfriend...

Chardonnay drew a line down my chin with her thumb and leant her head forwards. "Back to my room?" she whispered in my ear.

"Uh," I said. "No. Sorry." I couldn't do this. Flirtatious was hard enough. "I... I've got a migraine. Suddenly. I get them like that."

I left some spare cash to pay for the drinks then got out of the lobby as fast as I could. I was heading up the stairs when someone shouted my name.

"Mr De Silva?" came a low voice behind me.

I turned around. "Yes," I replied.

"I have a message for you, Mr De Silva," he said. I suddenly realised it was the guy that Susannah was talking to. I guess she hadn't been ordering a margherita. "From Miss Simon," he added.

"Yes," I urged him hurriedly. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow," he replied timidly. "She requests you meet her in her room at 11 am. That is all."

Wow. Who would have though it. Old Lily was right, God bless her.


	7. Lady Trouble

**Woot! I'm getting so good at this long chappie thing! 1320 words! Yeah! And without the Author Note...**

**Dedicated to Meg, and early Xmas pressie. **

**NB: Some implication of an adult issue.**

Chapter 7

She pulled me inside and stuck her head out of the door to check that nobody saw us.

"If its not acceptable for me to be here, then why am I?" I asked, as she shut the door.

"Marco's away on business," she said, rubbing her damp hair. She was dressed in an off-white bathrobe. I gazed up at the ceiling politely, only to be blinded by the spotlights. "But, the important thing is that you are here," she continued. "Vodka?"

"In the morning?" I asked, squinting to get the blue circles from my vision. "I guess margheritas lost their glamour then?"

"Margheritas?" echoed Susannah, with a smirk in my direction. "Puh-lease. I'm not Chardonnay Hess." She saw my look. "Yeah. I saw your little flirty rendevous in the bar yesterday. Its quite sweet, actually, that you were trying to make me jealous. I thought I'd call you and put you out of your misery."

"Misery?" I repeated cooly. "Is that what you call it? I've been fine, with - all by myself." I had to stop myself from mentioning Lily.

"You mean with your little friend?" Susannah said, smiling. "Yeah, I've seen her too. Drowning your sorrows in your mediator duties. Cute."

"So has running away to Cairns with Mr Perfect turned you into a bitch, then?" I asked.

"Where did you hear a word like that, Jesse?" said Susannah, only amusedly. "Honestly, the things they teach you in the playground."

I clenched my fist behind my back. Now I was just getting mad. This wasn't the Susannah I fell in love with. This wasn't the Susannah I travelled to Austrailia for, - flew on a plane and threw up four times - for, only to find she really, truly, honestly was love with this Marco guy. I felt sick to my stomach, and turned to go.

I heard Susannah sigh, and felt her soft hand on my shoulder. "Jesse," she said softly. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just a little freaked, y'know? I had no idea that you loved me enough to come chasing me to Austrailia."

"I've always loved you that much, Susannah," I said. "I always will."

A big, slow tear sloped gently down her bronzed cheek. "I guess I really... broke your heart."

"I guess you did," I replied, awkwardly standing and watching her cry. I wasn't sure if I should put my arm around her or not. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "Oh... my... God..."

"Hey," I said, feeling sorry for her, even though it was my heart that had been shattered. I pulled her close into a -friendly- hug. "Its in the past, now, OK?"

Susannah raised her big green eyes to stare at me. "The past?" she said, sounding slightly annoyed. "You come to Austrailia, just to tell me its - all - in - the past?!"

"Isn't it?" I replied calmly, while she gripped my hand, shrieking. "Isn't that why you ran away with Marco? You don't love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you!" Susannah replied, just a semi-tone lower than before. "I told you that, on the note!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" I found myself yelling to compete with her. "Its just a supposed comment to make me feel better. But it doesn't. At all. Nothing you do or say will ever make me feel OK."

"Maybe this will!" she cried, and she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pushing her lips against mine.

Instantly all the feelings of desire I'd been experiencing for her came rushing back to me, only making it more hard to refrain from wrapping both arms around her and investigating the kiss further. But I could hold back. I could push her away from me, because this was wrong. It was all wrong. She was with Marco now...

But then she pushed me against the wall, and her hands were slowly moving upw my shirt and massaging muscles in my abdomen, and it was getting harder and harder to say no. I hadn't felt her skin against mine in weeks, and her warm breath against my neck wasn't helping the situation at all...

"Feeling better now?" she whispered in my ear, and all my breath caught in my throat. And then, I guess I just lost control of my body completely.

I found my hands creeping up to undo her bathrobe, and she simulataeneously was hastily undoing my shirt buttons. Our breath was becoming more and more ragged as we were impatient to undress one each other. The clothes came off in the end, and we were soon exchanging kisses under the duvet.

"I've wanted this so long," Susannah whispered, while her fingers tickled my naked back. "I love you Jesse."

"Happy to oblige," I muttered, and I rolled over and pulled the duvet closer. My blood was quickly running cold. I didn't enjoy the twisted feeling in my gut.

"Hey," she said, closing warm fingers on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I rolled over to face her. "Sure," I lied.

"Miss Simon?" A voice came from outside the door. "Mr Montez is in the lobby. He's arrived from business early, and wishes to see you. In ten minutes, if possible."

"Oh my God!" hissed Susannah. "Marco's back! You have to go!"

I sat up hurriedly and quickly found my jeans. Susannah hopped into the bathroom and started fluffing her hair.

I felt a pang of annoyance. "So that's how its going to be?" I said, buttoning my shirt. "I come second, now?"

"No!" she cried. She stood in front of me now, in all her naked glory. It was very distracting. "Its just... Marco wouldn't understand, you know?"

"I don't understand you, Suze," I said. Susannah stood stiff. "What?" I asked.

"You called me Suze," she said. "You've... you've never called me Suze."

"I guess I'm changing," I spat, pulling on my sneakers. "Good-bye, Su-uze"- I stretched out. "Go to hell, Su-uze..."

She reached fowards and slapped my cheek hard. I shrugged her off, my raw face turning red. "I mean it," I added, and I slammed the door shut behind me.

Lacing up a sneaker, I hopped down the hallway, finding my room. I slid the key into the lock, and opened the door, There was Lily sitting at the glass-topped dressing table, as if she could she her reflection, or the light shining on her golden hair.

"Hey Lil," I said, throwing myself onto the nearest bed.

"Jesse," she replied stiffly. "You know its Lily, and not the abbreviation you insist upon."

"Sorry," I said, sitting up. "Lily. Just gussying up?"

She was silent. "Lil?" I whispered. "Lily? You OK?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "Are you blind?"

My mouth dropped in confusion. What was she on about?

"I guess I must be blind. I guess I'm the one who was mistaken," she contined fiercely. "That we obviously weren't getting to know each other better. I guess I was off in my own dreamworld the past few days. Of course I was, for you to have done that."

"Lil, I-"

"Stop that!" she screamed. "Stop this casual friendly manner! We are not friends, as you have kindly shown to me. I will not have you call me anything! I never want to speak to you again. Ever!"

She waved her hand casually at her side, and shirts and pants from my half un-packed suitcase came flying at me, forcing me backwards a few steps.

"Lily!" I yelled, fighting the clothes off. "Lily!"

I threw the last T-shirt onto the bed and looked around. "Lil? What have I done?"

But she was gone. She had dematerialised. But why? What had I possibly done?

She couldn't have found out about me and Suze?

And why would she care anyway?


	8. Realisations

**A/N Another update from me! To make up for my really slow updates. I'm sorry. But I hope this makes up for it!**

**Dedicated to my bestest pally, Maz. Get well soon and Happy Birthday!**

**You other guys ( you know who you are!) you are my bestest pallys too, but let Maz have this one OK:D**

Chapter 8

I was suddenly aware of the bright sunlight burning my eyelids. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up to avoid the light. Underwear, T-shirts and other various items of clothing were still strung across the patterned bed sheets, left from me and Lily's ... disagreement last night. I rubbed my eyes, frowning, and sighed.

"Lily?" I called out into the silence.

No other sound was made, and nobody materialized. I was alone, finally. But now I didn't appreciate it. Now I just wanted to be anything else.

Ghosts don't come when they're called, generally. I guess I was just hoping Lily would. I pulled back the bedclothes, and pulled on the jeans that were lying on the floor from where I'd quickly undressed and thrown myself into bed last night. Add a fresh T-shirt, and I was on my way to breakfast.

"Toast," I said simply to the waiter, as I watched Suze enter the lobby with tousled hair. She blushed at the sight of me, then hid behind her curls, and clutched at Marco's hand, who of course ignored me. I doubt he's ever head my name.

"Well, well, well," said a voice in my ear. Lily? It sounded too low...

I turned around to see Paul, in all his evil glory smirking at me, his bronze hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Bit slow on the uptake," I said, with raised eyebrows. "I got here nearly a fortnight ago."

"Well," said Paul seriously. "I didn't jus hop on a plane and scare Suze to death, you know. I used tactics. I assume you've met Suze's best friend - Cee Cee."

From behind him came a slight, freckled blonde, with a big, white grin. She held out a brightly painted hand. "Hey, Jess," she said. "I'm sorry about you and Suze. But Oz is pretty neat, huh?"

"Yep," I replied, shaking her milky white hand sincerely. "So what are yiu here for? The sandy beaches? Coz you know, Carmel has plenty."

Cee Cee looked at me with a 'duh' expression. "I'm here to bring Suze home," she said. "Paul decided I was his best bet."

"Nice work," I said to Paul. "But she's not gonna budge. This scuba-instructor or whatever has got her hooked."

Paul grinned. "We'll see," he whispered, and he pulled Cee Cee away by the arm.

"Where are you when I need you, Lil?" I hissed under my breath.

x

If he thought he was going to bring Suze home, he was mistaken. Because I was her fiance. And fiance trumps best friend everytime, ask anybody. Right?

I sipped my orange juice calmly, then walked back to my room in silence, making sure I passed Susannah's table really...slowly... so she could see that I was doing fine without her. All - by - myself.

"Lil?" I whispered, as the door to our - my - room opened slowly. "Lil, don't materialize-"

But there was no sign of any matter - dismaterializing or otherwise - at all in the room. Just the mess from my suitcase. In want of something better to do, I decided it was time for a spring clean.

After everything was tidy once again, I tried calling out for a second time. "Lil?" I yelled. "Come back to me. I need you."

"If you needed me so much, you wouldn't have ran to Susannah, would you?" came a cold voice behind me. I turned around sharply to see Lily standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a face like thunder.

"Lily, she's the reason I came to Cairns," I tried to explain. "I love her, Lil. You know I do."

She sighed. "I guess that I just thought maybe you'd changed your mind," she said, and she began to dematerialize again.

"Wait!" I cried, and she solidified.

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry," I added lamely. She clicked her tongue disgustedly.

"You do not deserve this at all," she said. "But I feel I should show you an example. Susannah and your friend Paul are together in her room."

"What?" I said, and began to get off my bed.

"You see?" asked Lily. "She comes first." I paused. She sighed. "Go," she said. "Save your Juliet, Romeo. Good luck."

I kissed her cheek, then grabbed my coat. "I am sorry," I said, as I opened the door. "She's just... Susannah, you know?"

"I know," she said, and then she disappeared.

I closed the door behind me, then raced down the hall towards Suze's suite. Dodging various obstacles - cleaning services, room service, etc... it was hard work. But I finally got to her room, heart racing. I took a deep breath before knocking, not knowing what to expect.

I found the door unlocked, so I pushed it open, squinting my eyes to be on the safe side. And what I found was Paul, and Susannah. And their lips were entwined. I don't know whether or not I had been expecting it. But I was disgusted.

"Jesse!" cried Susannah, dropping Paul at once and scurrying towards me. "Wait!"

"No, Susannah." I closed the door on her at once, and exhaled long, and slow. And that was it. Just like that, I had no more feeling left in me for her. No somersaults for my heart anymore.

But Lily...

Was a ghost. And we weren't exactly on speaking terms right now. She was beautiful, but in a different way. Susannah was bold and bright and colourful, and then Lily was a contrast, with porcelain skin and chestnut curls.

Was I falling for Lily?

Because that was ridiculous.


	9. Finally

**A/N Yeah, I know, its a short and sucky chapter, but I have loads going on right now! Its so hectic, so I hope you aren't too disheartened by this chapter. For those of you that are hardcore x-Moondancing Milly-x fans, you should check out the latest installment of Lady of the Night, its getting awesome!**

**But for now, read and review, please!**

Chapter 9

OK, maybe it wasn't THAT ridiculous. After all, Susannah had fallen for me when I was a ghost, and people do all sorts of silly things like that in these books I find on Susannah's shelf.

And Lily was the ideal love interest. Sceptical, petite, ever-so British...

You gotta love a heroine like that.

So I sat on my cheap hotel bedspread just like, trying to make sense of this new discovery, when I was rudely interupted.

"Jesse! You open this door right now, or I will exorcise this little friend you have!"

"I would like to see her try," came a humorous giggle in my ear. I saw with delight that Lily was back. She stood adamant with her arms crossed.

"Jesse!" Susannah banged with her fists on my door. "Don't think I'm not serious! Your little British friend won't last long if I have any say in the matter!"

"Oh, don't doubt her," I said to Lily, refusing to answer my ex-fiancee. "She means what she says. I just can't help but find it all a little amusing."

"What I seem to find amazing," she replied. "Was the fact that you could love something that is standing the hall with nothing but short trousers and a strappy tunic-"

"- otherwise known as shorts and T-shirt, Lil."

"-yes, but they are very small. And she is yelling for England - America - whatever."

I laughed at Lily's last word. I never thought I would see the day Lily said 'whatever' with meaning.

"What?" she said, her adorable little upturned nose scrunched in confusion. "What do you find so amusing?"

"You," I replied simply, and reached across to hug her small thin body. She froze, a little surprised, but patted my shoulder all the same.

"I'm glad you feel so affectionate, Hector," she said stiffly. I released her at once.

"HECTOR?!"

"Yes. It is amazing what you can learn when you eavesdrop."

"I am Jesse. No one has called me Hector since 1850."

"You look a little under 150 to me, Jesse," she replied. "Or perhaps my eyes deceive me."

"Perhaps I do not care to share my information," I retorted, finding myself imitating her formal tone. I shook my head and turned my attention to the screaming Susannah outside my door.

"JESSE!!!!! I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU PRICK!"

Lily shook her head. "Such curses," she whispered. I muttered a feeble "Excuse me," and strode across the room to open the door.

"Good morning Susannah," I said pleasantly. "And what brings you to my bedchamber so early?"

"Don't you pull that British crap on me," she spat. "You're not even BRITISH!"

"Such curses," I repeated, shaking my head, as Lily burst into peals of laughter behind me.

"I'll get you, bitch!" Susannah yelled, and she tried to get past me into my room.

"Susannah, have you forgotten your manners? I'm sure your mother would disapprove."

When Susannah told me where to stick my manners, however, I uttered a hasty "Goodbye, Susannah," and shut the door.

Lily smiled. "I am impressed," she said. "You truly have learned to contain yourself."

"I suppose my affection for Susannah has died," I whispered slowly, and it was not my imagination that Lily's face lit up after my speech."I am rather attached to someone else, you know."

"Oh," Lily replied, and it was funny to see how she was dying not to burst. "If you tell me it is your friend Paul you are yearning for I may burst with frustration!"

I laughed, and took Lily in my arms at once. Her blushes only made me smile, and I looked into her big blue eyes, and tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Lily?" I said softly, my warm breath tickling her soft white cheek. "I love you, of course."

And then I kissed her.


	10. Losing Grip

**A/N Again, I'm sorry, really sucky chapter. Please let me know if its OK or not. I was really worried about writing this chapter, and got a bit stuck with vocab etc. Its kinda short, but I hope the ending's satisfactory! Won't leave you with a cliffy for too long...**

Chapter Ten

I, of course, was a little surprised by the fact that Lily tried to pull away, but it was too late. Our lips were already attached. And that seemed to be the problem.

"Jesse, no!" she cried, pulling away. "It couldn't happen, I-"

Her eyes burnt brightly, her gaze on me intent. "Its already happening," she said sadly, looking to the ground.

"What?" I asked, dropping my hands from where they'd been cupping thin air. "What's going on?"

"I'm moving on," she said, frightened. "I was kissed by my true love, and now its all over."

"Lil!" I grabbed her hand, as if to anchor her, but she shook her head. "Its not going to work," she cried, squeezing my hand tight. She threw her arms around my neck - quite out of character, but consider the circumstances... - and kissed me gently, with passion, and a desperation I'd never seen from Lily before. "Jesse," she said. "Hector, or whatever your name is..."

"Yes?" I asked softly, as I felt her fade away. "What is it Lil? Tell me quick!"

"Jesse, I lo-"

And then she was gone. Like that. No farewell, no goodbye, no I'm going to miss you's. Just a disappearance. I sank to the floor in tears.

"LILY!!" I cried, sobbing uncontrollably, trying to reach out in front of me and pull her back. "LILY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPEAR ON ME, BITCH!"

I'd never spoken like this to anyone, not even to Susannah, but somehow my emotions had become tangled, and I was cursing and crying. I felt a split right through my heart, and laid my head on the hard carpet, weeping and yelling to her, telling her I loved her and that I was sorry.

"I'm so sorry, Lil," I said to the air. "I'm so sorry I never told you sooner. I love you, Lil, I love you, I love you, I love you..."

"This room, sir," a voice came from outside my room. In my disorientated state, I couldn't quite place it, though it was familiar...

Lily, maybe?

"Jesse, you son of a bitch, I got the master key, and I'm coming in!"

Susannah.

I got up off the floor, and instead sat on the bed, my blood pounding fiercely. The door opened, and there stood Susannah.

"Jesse! You open this door right now, or I will exorcise this little friend you have!"

Susannah had exorcised Lily. That was the only explanation. I pulled Susannah inside harshly, and thrust her against the wall.

"What did you do to Lily?" I snarled in her ear. I shook her by the shoulders. "What did you do?!"

Susannah pushed me off. "I did nothing," she spat at me. "For God's sake, do you think I care that much about your stupid little girlfriend?"

I launched towards her again, but I stopped myself. Grow up, Jesse, I told myself. Lily's gone, but would she have wanted you to act this way?

"Lily's gone," I said, rocking backwards and fowards. She just disappeared. She moved on. And I didn't even get to say goodbye."

I sank onto the bedspread I'd collapsed onto with confusion just hours before. Susannah joined me and slipped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh God, Jess," she said. "I'm so so sorry. Are you OK?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I replied. I guess I'm still in shock," I replied. Suze let go of me, and stood up.

"Then you better remain sitting down," she said slowly to me. "Because I have some news."

I raised my head from where it had been drooping. "Yes?" I asked.

"Well," started Suze. "I'm pregnant."


	11. Its Time

**A/N A long chapter to make up for the crummy short one last time. And the finale! I hope you enjoy -speshly the little people I've slipped in as characters lol!**

**Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I've got a brand-spanking-new laptop for my birthday and I'm still getting used to the keyboard. :D**

Chapter Eleven

Dear Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_I understand it's been awhile since I last wrote. Almost nine months, in fact. But I'm making up for this in this final entry. See, I won't have any time to spare for writing diary entries now. Lily's made sure of that._

_I'd better explain right from the beginning. Where did I leave off? Ah yes, nearly nine fateful months ago, in Cairns. The day I lost the love of my life._

"_**Lily's gone," I said, rocking backwards and forwards. She just disappeared. She moved on. And I didn't even get to say goodbye."**_

_**I sank onto the bedspread I'd collapsed onto with confusion just hours before. Susannah joined me and slipped an arm around me, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically.**_

"_**Oh, God, Jess," she said. "I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"**_

"_**Um, I'm not sure," I replied. I guess I'm still in shock," I replied. Suze let go of me, and stood up.**_

"_**Then you'd better stay sitting down," she said slowly to me. "Because I have some news."**_

_**I raised my head from where it had been drooping. "Yes?" I asked. **_

"_**Well," started Suze. "I'm pregnant."**_

_Have I reminded you now? Of course, my head just dropped back to the palm of my hand where it had been sitting. Because I don't think my nervous system could take anymore._

"_Susannah," I said slowly, as if I was talking to a small child. "You need to go and tell Marco. It's obviously his."_

"_I don't think so," replied Susannah, timidly. "We always used protection. And then you and I-''_

"_I don't need a reminder, thankyou, Susannah," I said, sitting up. "But we need to get you to a doctor, or a family planning clinic. We have to check."_

_"I have," she said. "And its certain. I told Marco this morning, and he left just after noon. He wouldn't believe me."_

"_What did the nurse at the clinic say?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even._

_Susannah suddenly looked upset. "She gave me some options," she replied, and fished out some abortion leaflets from her pocket, that were soggy with tears. "But I… I…"_

_"You have to have this baby, Susannah. You, of all people know that death should be prevented…"_

_"I know." Susannah sniffed. "But I'll have no help. My mother will be outraged. I can't tell her yet-"_

_I took her hand and squeezed it. "Suze," I said softly. "I am going to be here for you. You know I will. We'll go back to Carmel together, and I can get start helping out financially, now I'm an obstetrician in the city hospital. I... oh, god!"_

_"What?" asked Suze._

_"I…I may be the one to deliver your baby!" I said, excitedly. "I could be the first to see our child!"_

_"Jess, that's wonderful," Susannah smiled sadly, and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck. "I love you, Jesse. Maybe not romantically anymore, but you're my best friend, you know that?"_

_" I guess I do," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Now, lets sort out our flights. This tiny little baby needs to be back in its homeland."_

_So Susannah and I flew back to Carmel, to inform Mr and Mrs Ackerman ( or Mom and Andy, as known to Susannah). Of course, they weren't over the moon, but they didn't throw Susannah out of the house like she had expected. Instead, they helped us buy a flat near the coast, so the baby would be getting plenty of sea air. I took Suze to ante-natal classes, where we encountered some pretty strange mothers-to-be. Of course, Suze had to arrange play-dates in the future with the woman who was naming her daughter Nettle Rose, but I just put that down to hormones. I like to think I was being a good father – running out in the middle of the night to buy cookie dough and peanuts for the screaming Suze who desperately craved them. But we got through the nine months. I don't know how, but we did._

_It was a horrible October night, and the wind was howling, and the rain was lashing down in sheets. I was typing in last months bills into the laptop on the bed, when Suze rolled over to face me, and smiled angelically. _

_"What are you craving this time, Susie?" I asked, without even making eye-contact. I could see the desperation in her eyes from the corner of my own._

_"Raspberry ripple," she replied, licking her lips greedily. "I'm sorry, babe."_

_"No worries," I said, but I sighed. I shrugged on my jeans, and a faded blue shirt – money was a little scarce after the three hundred dollar shopping sprees in the mall for the baby. I tucked my pager into my pocket, and grabbed a few dollars from the bedside table. "I'll be ten minutes," I said firmly._

_I ran quickly to the corner shop, and placed the tub ice-cream and some mints for me on the counter, and dropped the crumpled dollar notes onto the hand of the shopkeeper. Then something buzzed angrily in my pocket. _

_"Excuse me," I said to the shopkeeper, and fished my pager out of my pocket._

_"Baby!" it read. "Coming!"_

_I ran from the store, not collecting my groceries, and straight up five flights of stairs to our apartment. _

_"Call an ambulance!" I yelled to our neighbour Em, who had stuck her head out curiously to see what was with my choppy, loud breathing. "The baby is coming!"_

_Em's eyes lit up, and she ran back into her apartment. I jammed my key into the door and found in the bathroom looking sheepish._

_"My waters…" she panted. I picked up the dropped pager from the bathroom floor, and held both of Suze's hands. _

_"Its OK," I said. "Em is calling an ambulance. The paramedics are on their way._

_"Jesse and Susannah De Silva?" a young man in the doorway asked._

_"Susannah Simon," Suze corrected him loudly, and she began groaning again. "Baby… coming… get me a stretcher, fool!"_

_The boy in the doorway straightened and beckoned his colleagues. He turned to me. "You're a mighty lucky man," he said. I laughed._

_Susannah was rushed straight to delivery and I signed in downstairs._

_"Jesse De Silva," I said hurriedly. "Obstetrician, hoping to deliver my baby. Susannah Simon, straight to delivery?"_

_"Yes, Mr De Silva," said the receptionist, and I ran upstairs to prepare._

_"Its on its way," said Marianne, one of the trainee nurses at my side. "Patient name Susannah Simon-"_

_"Its my baby," I said breathlessly, and I put on my gloves. "Lets go, Marianne."_

_"Yes, sir," she said obediently._

_I squeezed Suze's hand as I entered the room. "Are you ready?" I asked._

_"Um… no?" replied Suze questionably. _

_"You'll be fine," I said, then gave a nod to Marianne. "Here goes everything."_

_The baby came out squealing, as most do, but it was perfect. Its olive skin, squinting green eyes, and a mop of dark curling hair – it was definitely my baby. I gasped at its appearance, as Marianne checked the sex._

_"Congratulations, Mr De Silva," she said. "It's a girl."_

_She took the baby off me, to get her cleaned up. I almost skipped over to Susannah. "Did you hear?" I asked. "It's a girl!"_

_Marianne came back with Baby Girl Simon-De Silva (what a mouthful!) and handed her to Suze. "Have you decided on a name?" she asked us._

_"Well," said Suze, her mouth twisting into a smile. "I do have one idea."_

_I couldn't believe that we hadn't discussed names. We had been too caught up in prams, and car-chairs and bedding, that we hadn't even thought about what to call the poor thing._

_"Yes?" asked Marianne gently._

_"Jesse," replied Suze, turning to me with our daughter. "Meet Lily Simon-De Silva. What do you think?"_

_"Lily," I said, the name taking my mouth by surprise. "Its perfect, of course."_

_"Lily. That's a pretty name," said Marianne. "Lily Simon-De Silva, born October 2__nd__ – just. Congratulations."_

_And at that moment, the sheets of humming rain stopped, and all was silent in the tiny room. It was just Susannah, me, and our gorgeous daughter._

_Lily._


End file.
